love yAh!
by cheddarpuff27
Summary: natsume and mikan are now couples but there is a guy who try to break them apart..will he suceed?


Natsume Hyuuga had already confessed his undying love for a lovely brunette girl named Mikan Sakura, and she accepted it happily. Even though they are already 14 years old, Natsume never got tired of calling his beloved girlfriend names. As for Ruka Nogi and Imai Hotaru, after the non-stop blackmailing, they as well became couples.

Mikan had found out that she has other alice besides the nullifying. Her new alice is to copy other alices. It's been 2 years since she found out about it. No one knows about her discovery and she has no plan of telling it to others. She just kept it in her self.

It's a wonderful morning and Mikan is preparing for class. She brushed her teeth and took a refreshing bath. She picked up her things and open her room's door. She saw her beloved boyfriend, standing at the front of her door, hands on his pocket and as cool as ever. Since they became couples, Natsume is always fetching Mikan in her room every morning because Mikan changed a lot. She developed her mental ability and now she is a three star student. She's not that clumsy anymore and most of all, she developed her physical aspects. She's now popular in the academy, most of the boys fall for her because she's beautiful and she had a well perfect body, causing her boyfriend to be over protective. Every time a boy attempts to talk to Mikan, Natsume always burn a part of them except for their friends. Anyway, let's go back to the story…

"Good morning Natsume" Mikan said as she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

"What took you so long?" Natsume asked.

"Oh, nothing. Let's go to class" She said as she grabbed his hands.

_**Classroom **_

"Good morning my beloved students, I have a good news for you. You have a new classmate. Please let us all welcome Rick" Mr. Narumi said.

Then a handsome guy with a perfect body went inside the classroom. Every body's jaw dropped except for the four students (Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume).

"Please introduce your self to the class" Mr. Narumi said.

"I'm Rick and my alice is the teleportation."

"Please choose your partner Rick."

He's eyes roll around the classroom as he spotted the lovely brunette girl starring outside the window not caring for what's going on inside the room.

"I want her to be my partner." Rick said. This caught Natsume's attention. He glares at the new guy but it seems that Rick can't take his eyes off of Mikan. He didn't notice Natsume's glare.

Mr. Narumi felt the tension rising so…

"Rick, she has a partner already. Please choose another."

"Well, I think it's better not to have a partner if she wouldn't be." He said and he sit on his seat.

_**After class at Rick's room**_

"Damn, she's very beautiful. I want her to be mine but, how?"

………………………………………………………………..

"That's it! I got it! Wait for me Sakura, you'll be mine"

_**Sakura Tree**_

"Hey polka dots, stay away from the new jerk guy." Natsume said.

"You mean Rick? But why? I think he's a nice guy." Mikan said.

"Just stay away from him".

"Okay sir, I promise!"

"Let's go back to the dorm building. I'll walk you back to your room."

"Thanks Natsume but, I'm going to Hotaru's Lab. I miss her already"

"Okay, I'll just see you tomorrow."

After the conversation, Mikan starts to walk to Hotaru's Lab. As she was walking, she spotted a tree with its leaves moving violently. She got curious so she walk closer to the tree and she was surprised by what she saw.

"Rick, what are you doing here? I thought you're a monster."

"I'm so handsome to be a monster Mikan."

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to fetch you."

"What?"

"You'll be mine Mikan." Then he put his arms on her petite waist. He caressed her face and he held her hand tight so that she can't let go.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan screamed.

_**Natsume's side**_

"What?"

"What was that?"

"I know that voice… it's… it's …"

"MIKAN!!!"

he ran as fast as he can and followed where he hears the voice.

_**Back to Mikan and Rick**_

Rick used his teleportation alice to teleport the both of them to his room but, it doesn't work because Mikan nullified it. He kept trying but Mikan kept nullifying. As Mikan nullify his teleportation alice, she became weaker so she think of another idea. She copied Rick's alice and teleport to somewhere. Rick was shocked. He didn't know what happened to Mikan and why she just vanished.

_**Natsume's side**_

He was running but it seems that he can't find Mikan.

"Where are you Mikan?!!" he said and paused for a while.

He noticed that there's a sound near him. He looked around and he saw Mikan. Lying on the ground, unconscious. He carried her and took her to the hospital. After waiting for an hour, the doctor went out of the emergency room.

"How's she? What happened to her?"

"Mr. Hyuuga, Ms. Sakura used a lot of energy and the one that causes her energy to be drained is she uses two alices at the same time."

"How come? She's only a one alice user." Natsume asked confused at what the doctor said.

"But that's our finding. Better talk to her when she wake up. You can now visit her in her room. She's in room 209. she can check out tomorrow." And the doctor left.

Natsume went to her room. He saw her there. Sleeping peacefully. He sat at her side and sleep.

_**Morning came**_

"Natsume" Mikan whispered softly. Natsume wake up from his sleep. He hugged Mikan tight and kissed her passionately. After that, the nurse came in.

"You can go now Ms. Sakura" the nurse said and Mikan checked out of the hospital. Natsume walk Mikan in her room. When they are inside Mikan's room…

"Natsume, I have something to tell you…"

"What's it?"

"…"

"Tell me, little girl"

"Promise me that you won't get mad at me?"

"Okay. Now tell it"

"I… I …" Mikan said but can't continue. She hugged Natsume tight and cry.

"Tell me, what's wrong?" Natsume asked worriedly.

"Natsume, I'm sorry if I keep this to you… I have other alice besides my nullification. I have the alice to copy other alices. I don't have a plan to use it but…but…" she said while still hugging Natsume.

"But, what?" Natsume asked.

"Rick… he… he…" Mikan can't continue it anymore.

"What did he do to you?!! Tell me." Natsume was now very angry.

"…"

"Spit it out, Mikan!"

"… he… tried to teleport me to… his room… he put his hands… on my waist and he… touched my face…he held my hands tightly… so I can't let go… I screamed…

but no one seems to hear me… everytime he tried to teleport me… I used my nullifying alice… but I got weaker… so I used my copying alice and… I copied his…

I teleport and…my world turned black…" she said while crying hardly.

Natsume was boiling with anger. He can't control his anger but when he saw Mikan crying, he softened to her.

"Don't worry Mikan, I'll promise I'll never leave you again and that jerk guy, he will be toast later. And about your new alice… don't let Persona know it…" Natsume said to Mikan.

Mikan felt relieved. She hugged Natsume tighter this time.

"Thanks Natsume, I Love You".

"I Love you too, Mikan"

_**After that**_

Natsume went out of Mikan's room to find Rick.

He was burning in anger.

He saw Rick on the corridor walking.

"Hey jerk! You will pay for what you did to Mikan"

then, with no other words, Natsume burned his right arm. He was hospitalized for 1 week with a third degree burn. This is the lesson that he learned. And from then on, he stay away from Natsume and Mikan.

_**Saturday: Central Town**_

"Natsume, thanks for all, I love you " then Mikan kissed Natsume on his lips.

"Same to you Polka dots" Natsume said. And he smiled for her.

"Hey, Natsume let's sing our theme song"

"As you wish Little girl"

**Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now**

**By:Mymp**

**Natsume**

Looking in your eyes I see a paradise  
This world that Ive found  
Is too good to be true  
Standing here beside you  
Want so much to give you  
This love in my heart that Im feeling for you

**Mikan**

Let 'em say were crazy, I don't care about that  
Put your hand in my hand baby  
Dont ever look back  
Let the world around us just fall apart  
Baby we can make it if were heart to heart

**Together**

[chorus  
And we can build this dream together  
Standing strong forever  
Nothing's gonna stop us now  
And if this world runs out of lovers  
Well still have each other  
Nothing's gonna stop us  
Nothing's gonna stop us now

**Natsume**

Im so glad I found you  
Im not gonna lose you  
Whatever it takes I will stay here with you  
Take it to the good times  
See it through the bad times  
Whatever it takes is what Im gonna do

**Mikan**

Let em say were crazy, what do they know  
Put your arms around me baby  
Dont ever let go  
Let the world around us just fall apart  
Baby we can make it if were heart to heart

Repeat chorus

**Natsume**

Ooh, all that I need is you 

**Mikan**

All that I ever need 

**Together**

And all that I want to do  
Is hold you forever, ever and ever, hey

**Together**

[chorus 2  
And we can build this dream together  
Standing strong forever  
Nothings gonna stop us now  
And if this world runs out of lovers  
Well still have each other  
Nothing's gonna stop us  
Nothing's gonna stop us, whoa  
Nothing's gonna stop us now, oh no

Hey baby, I know, hey baby  
Nothing's gonna stop us  
Hey baby, woo, nothing, hey baby  
Nothing's gonna stop us now yeah

TO BE CONTINUE…

BY: -nIcKz-

Reviews Please! NO FLAMES!


End file.
